The World's Smallest Bar
by MillionMoments
Summary: DanielWeir frienshipUST. Being able to say Can I have 2 beers please in 27 languages is a useful skill of Elizabeths, but there is so much more Daniel and she can learn from each other.


Title: The World's Smallest bar

Author: MillionMoments

Rating: PG

Pairings: Daniel Jackson/Elizabeth Weir

Genre: Humour, Angst (I know I don't know how I included them both either, Daniel/Elizabeth friendship/UST

Summary: Being able to say "Can I have 2 beers please" in multiple languages is a useful skill for Weir, but there is so much more she can learn from Daniel than just that.

A/N: In case anybody is interested, places in this fic really are in Colorado Springs and close by. I'm sad like that. Written for babylil as part of the stargaterarepairings ficathon. She requested Daniel teaching Elizabeth something in another language, set on earth and slightly angsty.

The world's smallest bar is located in Colorado Springs. During the time Elizabeth Weir had spent in the area she had not been aware of this fact. Apparently, between this bar and the monolith of Cheyenne Mountain the town of Colorado Springs managed to attract its fair share of tourists. Elizabeth has acquired this knowledge from one Dr Daniel Jackson, who was now sitting approximately 50cm away from her at the table in the corner whilst she squeezed in at the bar next to a young couple.

The couple appeared to have only a very small grasp of English. It sounded to Elizabeth that they were speaking Cantonese. Then the women turned to her partner and uttered a sentence she did understand, though they didn't seem to know how to say in English.

"They would like 2 beers," she told the barman, smiling at the couple. Pointing and holding up of fingers into different numbers managed to communicate the rest. Elizabeth also ordered two beers and sat down at the table with Daniel.

"You speak Cantonese?" Daniel asked her as she placed his beer opposite him. He looked genuinely impressed. Elizabeth felt like a bit of a cheat.

"Not really..."

At this, Daniel looked incredibly embarrassed, as if it was him who made the mistake, "Oh, sorry, we're they speaking Mandarin? I've never mastered either of the major Chinese languages though I did think I could tell them apart..."

Elizabeth felt it might be necessary to interrupt him before he started apologising for not knowing Tibetan as well, "No Daniel, they were indeed speaking Cantonese. But I however only speak one sentence of Cantonese, which they happened to say, so I was able to translate."

For a moment, Daniel just looked at her with his eyebrows raised as if he wasn't sure what she'd just said. Then it dawned on him, and Elizabeth felt it was going to be her turn to be embarrassed.

"Hang on, the only thing you can say in Cantonese is 'Can I have 2 beers please?'" He smiled, shaking his head. "Something I'd probably expect of Jack more than you, though to tell the truth, until this evening I didn't even know you drank beer."

Elizabeth decided to op for mock defensive if she was going to be teased about this, "I will have you know that being able to ask for 2 beers in multiple languages in a very useful phrase. When you travel all over the world to take part in talks that are mostly held in English than really it's all you need when the day is done!"

He was just looking at her smiling. She'd normally find it unnerving but he made it...cute...

"So, exactly how many languages can you ask for two beers in?" She was not going to live this down was she?

"Uh about 25. I could name them all for you."

Daniel smirked, "No, that's fine. I've never felt the need to collect that particular phrase. However I do speak 23 languages fluently and several more...iffily...Perhaps there is one I know that you don't and I can help you expand your lingual knowledge."

"Well clearly you're fluent in Sarcasm but thanks to having Rodney on the team I'm being quiet adept at that. Just think of the most obscure language you know from some country I've probably never been to on diplomatic relations." Elizabeth thought that might take awhile, but clearly Daniel has been planning this as he surprised her by responding nearly straight away.

"Alla I gael dou gwrw os gwelch yn dda"

She started at him blankly. She had no idea what he had just said. Well, that wasn't true, it was extremely likely he'd just asked for two beers politely, but she'd never be able to say what language.

"Ok, well, you hit on the money. That is clearly some obscure language from a country I have never visited full stop."

This time the smile was one of triumph, "I'm not surprised. It's actually Welsh. I spent some time out there on a dig in a remote area and the locals kind of preferred it if you spoke Welsh."

"Welsh? As in Wales? As in Great Britain?" Daniel nodded in response to her questions. "So the great Daniel Jackson, master of languages, can't speak a word of Chinese despite the fact it is spoken by over a billion people, but he can speak Welsh?"

"That would be correct," he conceded.

"Well then, could you please repeat that, I don't think I caught it the first time round?"

A few hours later, on their third beer (Colonel Carter has warned her not to let Daniel exceed this amount), Elizabeth felt just about brave enough to ask Daniel for advice. She'd planned how to ask him this for ages, yet when she looked across at him, smiling and relaxed and happy despite all the threats to the galaxy all she could manage was:

"How do you do it?"

Daniel, who had been telling her about how Cameron has lost his pants on a recent mission, was understandably confused by her change of tone.

"How do I do what?"

Clearly Elizabeth was going to have to be a little more specific than the location of the worlds smallest bar (as "crowded" as it was) allowed her to be.

"Could we maybe go for a walk somewhere?"

Daniel was looking at her, eyebrows furrowed in a look she had learnt meant both confusion and concern. She predicted this time it was being used to represent both.

"Sure," he responded after a moment. "Acacia Park is near by and it's open late in the summer."

They left Sam's bar, which involved much muttering of 'excuse me' and taking deep breaths, and stepped out into the cool summer evening. They walked in silence to Acacia park and upon their arrival Daniel led her over to the benches near the shuffleboards which had closed hours before, and were thus abandoned. From somewhere in the park came the soft sound of jazz music, and Elizabeth felt a bit more relaxed.

"Now," said Daniel, turning his body towards her. "How exactly do I do what?"

"Nearly everyday, you and I are faced with these decisions about situations in which there is no president. Situations I never thought I'd face in my life. How do you know if you've made the right one? I mean, I still have a lot of doubt if it's even ethical to turn a Wraith into a human," she paused, trying to compose herself and will herself to actually look at Daniel.

When she did look up, he was looking at her intently, and something about the way he did look at her made her feel she could carry on, "People...people talk about you as the moral voice of the SGC. The one who provides a non-military prospective to crazy situations. The one who could even managed diplomatic relations with the Goa'uld at certain times. You've so much more experience than me at this, so I just wanted to know, how do you do it?"

Daniel sighed. Elizabeth didn't think that was a good sign. He'd probably just lost all respect for her. She has acted a bit...helpless.

"Oh Elizabeth, how could you possibly think I have more experience than you? I was trained as an archaeologist and anthropologist, not a diplomat. I pretty much make it up as I go along. You, however, you brokered hundreds of treaties. You're a natural negotiator, the best, that's why you were chosen for the programme!"

"Having all that, it doesn't feel like it helps in those situations at all," she replied softly.

"But it does. Elizabeth, you're right there is no precedent for the situations that we face on a day to day basis. All you have to go on is instinct. But that instinct has been formed by years of experience, making difficult choices, right here on Earth. You've just got to believe in yourself. Most choices that you make you can't take back, so don't spend time regretting them, don't doubt yourself. Have faith in your abilities, I know I do."

He reached out and touched her face, making sure she was looking at him, "Ok?"

"Thank you Daniel," his words really had touched her. It was just nice occasionally to hear that somebody, especially someone you admire, also thinks a lot about you.

Elizabeth felt brave enough to add one more thing, "There are many days though that I wish you were there in Atlantis with me. Sometimes not just for your help, but for your company."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Well, I wish I was there too. But we both have our own galaxies to save. Maybe when we're done, I'll come to Atlantis and buy you a beer. How do you ask for 2 beers in Ancient?"

End

A/N: There is something about this fic I don't like. My beta thinks its the dialougue and I tend to agree character voices are a bit off. If you know what I've done wrong tell me (in a nice way) so I can improve.


End file.
